


Hogtied

by PorkChop



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Reader, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop
Summary: Reader brings John back into line in a hotel room in Valentine with the use of her trusty lasso. Alternate universe where Abigail doesn't exist, I guess, for convenience purposes :P-'All it took was a few words from Arthur to make my evening's plans fall into place."You better watch she don't hogtie you next, Marston." He'd said, when John had teased me about my fumble with the bounty strapped to the back of my horse. He'd almost gotten away from us and I'd had to chase after the guy with my lasso swinging in order to get him back."Implying she ain't done that already,” John bit back, his tone far too suggestive for his meaning to be in any way ambiguous. '





	Hogtied

All it took was a few words from Arthur to make my evening's plans fall into place.

"You better watch she don't hogtie you next, Marston." He'd said, when John had teased me about my fumble with the bounty strapped to the back of my horse. He'd almost gotten away from us and I'd had to chase after the guy with my lasso swinging in order to get him back.

"Implying she ain't done that already,” John bit back, his tone far too suggestive for his meaning to be in any way ambiguous. 

"Christ, John, I don't wanna know what you pair get up to in your spare time. Not that the rest of us at the camp don't already have half an inkling," Arthur muttered in response. "Speaking of, I'd like to remind you that my bed ain't two steps away from your tent."

"Lighten up, will you?" John laughed, shaking his head, falling back a little to ride side by side with me. I shot him a glare, warning him to keep his mouth shut about our private affairs. He simply smirked at me, and with that, I made up my mind. 

The three of us had been out bounty hunting and were just heading into Valentine to collect our reward. Doing so went off without a hitch and our initial plan was to head back into camp once we were done. When we left the sheriff's office, however, I spoke up.

"Actually, Arthur, I'd like to borrow John for a little while. He owes me a whiskey, and since we're here," I trailed off, grabbing John by the back of his coat to halt him before he mounted his horse. 

Arthur glanced between the two of us for a moment before shaking his head in amusement. "Sure. Just so I know not to send out the cavalry, you planning on coming back tonight?" 

John looked over his shoulder at me. 

"Probably not," I said. So much for trying to be discreet. John seemed to perk up, wearing a brazen smile at what was implied. 

"Alright then, see you two tomorrow," Arthur said, mounting his horse and leaving us to it. John turned and looked at me expectantly, and I pushed his shoulder to get him moving towards the hotel. He snickered quietly to himself. 

"You're pushing your luck, Marston," I said through bared teeth. 

"You're so easy, I barely did a damn thing," he argued mischievously.

"I'm _easy?_ " 

"Shit, not like that! Easy to wind up, I meant," he explained and I tutted. 

"Whatever. I wish you wouldn't say stuff like that in front of the others."

"The hogtie thing? What? It's true," he shrugged, not seeing my point. 

"Don't mean they ought to know about it," I shook my head. 

"Baby, I'm sure they already do."

"Huh, probably. Considering you're such a loudmouth, can't get you to shut up even with a gag in your mouth," I gave him a sideways glance and he leaned close to me, the dirty smile on his face looking strange with the puppy dog eyes. He had a way of pulling off those kinds of expressions.

"Yeah but you love it," he whispered. I rolled my eyes as we entered the hotel. John didn't think twice before approaching the desk and paying for the room himself, he must've been eager. 

We went up to our room and I immediately shut the door behind us and drew all the curtains, darkening the room before John lit the lamps. He stood there like a loyal puppy as he watched me take off my satchel and put it down on the dresser, my holster soon joining it. I removed my boots then shimmied out of my skirt and blouse, letting them drop to the floor leaving me in my chemise and drawers, John was still fully clothed.

"You haven't got the hint, yet?" I inquired, cocking a brow playfully. 

"Was waiting for instruction, ma'am," he replied, his tone quiet and salacious, just a little bit sarcastic. 

"Well then, take off all your killin' gear, for starters," I gestured to his guns. "Your jacket and boots, too, cowboy."

With a breathy laugh he did as he was told, leaning the repeater strapped to his back up against the wall and dropping his gun belt to the floor next to it. He hopped on one foot as he tried to remove his boots.

"Well ain't you an irresistible hunk of a man," I drawled sarcastically, smirking at his performance. He finally got his boots off, letting them clatter on the floor before shrugging off his duster and tossing it on the chair behind him. He held his arms out as if to present himself to me. 

"And all yours, too," he said. I licked my lips and admired him in his black button up shirt and worn pants, all hugging his lean, tall body just so. 

I crossed the room, reaching for him, letting my hand slide up his chest and around to the back of his neck. I pulled him down to my level for a kiss, tilting my head and moving my mouth against his, the kiss gradually becoming more intense as he brushed his hat off of his head before wrapping his arms around me. John moaned against my mouth, his hands grabbing at the fabric of my chemise and pulling it up enough to slide his hands underneath to stroke the skin of my back. He pulled me tight against his chest, his breath quickening as he lost himself in our kiss. 

I pulled away first, dodging his lips as he attempted to chase me and carry on. A quiet whine escaped his throat and I stepped away a little, playfully grabbing his suspenders and pulling them out so they snapped back against his chest with a quiet clap. I turned away, going to my satchel and opening it up. John didn't miss a beat, coming up behind me and placing his hands on my hips, nestling his face into my hair so he could kiss the back of my neck and breathe me in. His hips rolled forwards once, brushing against my ass and letting me know that he was getting hard. He was always so quick to rile up.

Resting his chin on my shoulder, he watched me retrieve my rope and made a pleased little hum of a sound, turning his head so his lips were against my neck as he spoke.

"You gonna tie me up, babygirl?" He whispered. I turned around in his arms and slipped the ring of rope over my shoulder so I could pull down his suspenders, leaving them to hang from his pants. 

I kept my eyes on his as I unbuttoned his shirt, untucking it from his pants and removing it to reveal his union suit underneath. It clung to his body so tightly and I couldn't resist feeling him up, letting my hands explore the expanse of his chest and slide down his arms, squeezing the muscle there. 

"Sounded like you liked the idea," I said, thinking back to what he'd said to Arthur. Of course he liked it, I knew it for a fact, we'd brought rope into the bedroom (or tent) on many occasions. 

"Damn right I do," his voice was even more raspy when he was turned on and it made me hot between my legs. 

I trapped my bottom lip between my teeth as I unbuttoned his union suit all the way down to his pants, which I unbuttoned too so I could slip my hand inside and palm his cock. He sucked in a sharp breath, hips canting forwards and mouth hanging gormlessly open. I wrapped my hand around him and freed it from his clothes, stroking slowly. John's head tilted back and he let out a sound halfway between a laugh and a moan. With his neck exposed I leaned in and kissed him there a number of times, right up the center of his throat.

I kept my hand on his cock as I turned us around, backing over to the bed, leading him with his erection. The backs of my knees hit the bed and I dropped down onto it, John eagerly climbing on top of me, kissing me nothing short of aggressively as I continued to pump his cock. Groaning into my mouth and rocking his hips, he reminded me once again just how needy and easy he was in the bedroom. I let go of him, grabbing his hips and rolling us over so I was straddling him. His pants had fallen down his legs and I felt him kicking them off onto the floor behind me, leaving him just in his fully unbuttoned, white union suit with his cock jutting out. 

I licked my lips as I looked down at him, slipping the rope from my shoulder and gripping it between both hands as I considered what I wanted to do with him. With a sultry little smile, John offered his hands up to me, holding his wrists together; he was all too enthusiastic and I tutted playfully. 

"You're a dirty boy, Marston," I said.

"It's all your doin', baby," he told me. I scoffed and cocked a brow.

"Naw, you were like this long before me, I'm just good at accommodating you," I excused, and he dropped his hands to my thighs where he stroked upwards, fingers just dipping underneath the leg holes in my underthings. "I don't want you being able to touch me, today." 

John moaned before speaking. "You know how I love touching you."

"Mm, but keeping what you want from you makes you so fun to play with," I said, tilting my head at him. I shifted forwards, covering his cock with my body and rubbing up against it. 

John hissed, hands tightening around my thighs. I pried them off of me one by one, pinning them to his sides; he kept them there when I patted his shoulder, urging him to sit up. He let loose a whine that sounded like he didn't know whether to be turned on or frustrated when I started wrapping the rope around him. 

"How's this for you?" I asked, my tone light and reassuring. 

"It's good," he told me, his breathing laboured. "You can go tighter than that.”

"You sure?"

John nodded and I crossed each end of the rope over, pulling them tighter so it pinned his arms at his side just below his elbows, the rope wrapping around his entire body. I tied it off, keeping my eyes on his as I did. He looked at me in a way that made me feel like I was the only thing in the world that mattered to him; I don't know how he managed that but it propelled me forward to kiss him. 

"You know what to say if you wanna stop, okay?" I said against his lips and John hummed in affirmation. "Good boy," I added, feeling his cock twitch between my legs.

I pushed him to lay flat with his shoulder, and he laid there panting, eyes set firmly on mine the entire time. John barely looked away from me when we did this sort of thing, like his eyes were incapable of moving elsewhere as soon as his control was lessened and he was placing his trust in me. 

I slid back down his thighs, peppering kisses down his chest slowly. I paused at his nipple, rounding my tongue around it a couple of times before doing the same to the other. I noticed he was craning his neck to keep looking at me and so I paused to grab a pillow and nestle it under his head so he wouldn't hurt himself, then I continued my journey down his body. My kisses followed the patch of hair below his navel, down, and I smirked as I felt his abdomen flex as I got closer to his cock. He moaned quietly before I even touched it, fidgeting his hips on the bed. 

"I sincerely hope you've bathed, recently," I said after a long pause, my mouth hovering over his cock and making his breath pick up. 

"This morning, actually," he said, far too proud of himself. Before we started whatever this was, I knew that he had a bad habit of forgetting about personal hygiene. I made sure to remind him, now, for my own sake more than his. 

Satisfied with his answer, I dipped my head and tilted it, letting my lips ghost over his shaft ever so lightly. John shuddered and hummed in response, it turned into a grunt when my tongue poked out and I dragged it down to his balls where I teased them lightly. 

"Fuck, baby, you treat me right," he uttered breathily, and I rewarded his flattery with an upward sweep of my tongue, kissing the head of his cock. I took him into my mouth after that, pumping my lips up and down his length slowly, not giving him the punishing pace I knew he enjoyed. 

Despite taking things more slowly, John still seemed to enjoy my ministrations and mewled softly each time my lips or tongue brushed his most sensitive spots, his wrists flexing as if to reach for me despite being bound to his sides. I loved doing this to him, making him squirm and pant and slowly become desperate underneath my touches. He was very easy to work up, and I knew what to do to help him along. I moved one hand from where it was resting on his thigh and reached between my own legs, slipping it inside my drawers. John's eyes didn't miss the movement and he bit down on his lip, groaning. 

I sucked him a little quicker, bobbing my head and bringing my spare hand up to give his balls some attention as I worked. Meanwhile, my other hand pleasured myself, slipping between my folds and feeling the wetness already there from merely having this position over John, from hearing his sounds and tasting the slick that was beginning to leak from the tip of his cock. John always produced a lot of precum, it turned me on more than I let him know. I pulled off of him and used my hand on him for a moment to watch a bead of the stuff rise and slowly roll down his shaft, cursing under my breath. 

"Take your chemise off, baby, let me see your body," he sighed, and I sat up, making sure he got a good look at my hand moving in my underwear for a moment before I removed it so I could pull my chemise over my head. John groaned when my breasts were exposed to him, and I took them into my own hands, fondling them for his enjoyment. 

"You like to torture yourself, huh? You wanna look even though you can't touch," I teased. He let out a low chuckle and fidgeted. 

"It's better than not looking," he said, his eyes rolling up and down my body greedily before they settled on my underwear. "How 'bout you take those off, too, then you can come up here and let me taste you."

"John," I breathed, my arousal heightening at the suggestion. I didn't hesitate before complying; I never usually took orders from him when he was the one tied up, but I'd make an exception for such a good idea. 

After removing my underwear I crawled up his body, noting the way he panted and flushed right down to his chest as he became more and more aroused. He encouraged me with breathy little whispers as I moved to straddle his head, pleading with me. Slipping my fingers through his hair and holding on, I carefully lowered my hips over him; he eagerly closed the distance, his tongue dragging between my folds. He let loose a delicious sound of indulgence, tasting me and closing his lips around my most sensitive spot, sucking and flicking his tongue over me. I gasped and rolled my hips, getting lost in the pleasure as he so eagerly supplied it.

"That mouth can do wonders when you put your mind to it," I panted, feeling his chuckle vibrate against my pussy and shuddering. I swore and cooed his name, leaning back so I could reach a hand behind me to his cock. I gave him slow tugs, loving the way it seemed to encourage him; using his tongue to circle my clit quickly, making me pant and writhe.

His dark eyes peeked up from under my body, watching me carefully and enjoying the view. I could tell he was giving me his all, trying to make me cum; I considered letting him, but with his cock in my hand so slick with precum, all I could think about was how good he'd feel inside me. I let go of his cock and lifted my hips, hearing his sound of confusion as I bent over, running my fingers through his hair and peering down at him. 

"You want me to ride you, cowboy?" I purred, and he turned his head to kiss the inside of my thigh as he let out a low, rumbling sound. I knew he'd be exploring my body with his hands if he could; without them he was making the most of his mouth.

"I want you to do whatever you want to me," he rasped, his tone filthy. I smirked at him, then backed up until I was sitting atop his hips. 

I didn't waste any time, taking his cock in my hand and lowering onto it; marvelling in his reaction. He sucked air in between his teeth sharply and his brow creased, his back arching and arms tugging at the rope around him. I leaned my hands on his chest as I stayed still, feeling his chest expand quickly with heavy breaths, I gave him a moment to collect himself but his hips soon started shifting. He brought his knees up to press his feet into the mattress, giving him the leverage to thrust against me. I laughed at his lack of restraint and didn't try to stop him, moving to meet his thrusts because they felt far too good for me to not let him carry on. 

He sighed loudly with every exhale, his voice raising as I picked up my pace, which he soon matched. I let my hands roam his body, feeling every flex of every muscle in his torso, feeling the strength in his arms though they were restricted, suddenly struck with the urge to have them around me. 

With our pace so unbridled, so quick and raw, I was approaching my completion in mere minutes. I moaned freely, not worrying about the strangers who might be listening through the walls as I leaned forward, tilting my pelvis so my clit rubbed against him. I laid against his chest, folding my arms around the back of the pillow his head was resting upon so we were nose to nose. 

"Cum inside me, would you like that?" I whispered to him, my lips brushing against his. He practically whimpered, his hips stuttering. He nodded his head. "What if I untied you? Let you hold me?"

John groaned and nodded again. "Please," he huffed, and I kissed him before sitting up enough to reach the knot of rope at his chest. I untied it, tugging the rope loose enough that he could slip his arms out; he immediately wrapped them around my waist and pulled me back down, flush against his chest. 

He became even more vocal with his hands free to explore my body; they stroked up and down my spine, down to my ass, squeezing and using his grip to guide me against him faster. The position and his absence of shyness when it came to manhandling had me climbing to the edge of my climax and I gasped, tangling my fingers in John's hair.

"I'm gonna cum, you ready, baby?" He growled into my ear, gripping me with almost bruising force.

"Inside me," I repeated, turning my head to speak against the side of his face, pressing a kiss to his scars there. John grunted, cursing. The very idea of him finishing inside me, filling me up and making me his in such away made my pleasure peak, making my heart thrum and my vision fuzz as I climaxed with him buried inside me.

"Ahh, fuck! I love you, I love–” his gravelly words were cut off with a cry of pleasure and I felt his cock twitching, spilling inside me just like I'd asked. John's hips slowed, pressing up against me and rocking only subtly so he was as deep as possible when he finished, and he stayed there as he rode it out, puffing air against my shoulder with his moans. 

We came down together, John's hips collapsing back down against the mattress, my body going lax along with his. We remained connected only for a short while before I shifted my hips to release us, feeling the flood of wetness between my legs that brought me harshly back down to earth. John and I were playing with fire; but caught up in the moment, it was difficult to remember that. 

I pressed a number of kisses to his cheek again, feeling the different texture of his scars against my lips, that part of him I knew he felt a little self conscious about so I made sure to reassure him in the ways I knew how. Non-verbal, with lots of kisses. I lavished his face and his neck with my affections a while longer before sitting up, helping him to fully remove the rope from around him, giving his arms a little rub down. 

"You okay?" I whispered, noticing his quietness as he just watched the way I moved with a small smile on his face. He nodded his head, stroking his hands over my thighs and taking a deep, loud breath. 

"I'm sorry for what I said," he told me. It took me a moment to realise what he was talking about, but I shook my head and laughed. 

"The rope thing, to Arthur? Don't worry, I wasn't actually that mad," I reassured him and he gave an awkward laugh, shaking his head and looking down at my torso to avoid my eyes. "What then?" I frowned. 

"Lost myself a little, there. At the end," he murmured, and I was utterly confused. "I said I love you," he clarified after a moment. My brows shot up and immediately felt strange. I had heard him say it, but it had sounded so natural that I didn't even think about it, despite it being the first time he'd ever said it. 

"Don't apologise," I told him. "Unless you didn't mean it at all."

"It's not that I didn't mean it. I just don't know if you want to hear that, at least not yet," he admitted. I cupped his face in my hands and let out a quiet breath, smiling at him. 

"So you do mean it?" I questioned. John didn't answer, but his silence and the look in his eyes spoke volumes. "I'm more than a little fond of you, too," I told him sweetly, simpering. 

He gave a breathy laugh, and we grinned at each other like fools. After a moment, I cleared my throat and climbed off of him. 

"Let's get cleaned up, then we can head to the saloon. I weren't joking about you owing me a whiskey,” I said. John sat up and stretched, groaning as he did. 

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
